Meet Again
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Mereka berjanji akan bertemu, dan bersama lagi. No. 6 belongs to Atsuko Asano


" _ **Kita berjanji—"**_

" _ **Untuk bertemu lagi."**_

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Shion sebelum dirinya berpisah dengan Nezumi. Akhir yang bahagia, meski Shion harus menanggung sedih karena berpisah dengan sosok itu. Shion pernah merencanakan hal – hal ditempat Nezumi saat musim panas, tapi sekarang mereka malah berpisah. Nezumi tetap tinggal di blok barat sementara dirinya harus kembali ke _Lost Town_ bersama ibunya. Dinding itu sudah tidak ada, impiannya menyelesaikan masalah dengan jalan ketiga telah terwujud.

Shion masih ingat perpisahannya hari itu, bagaimana rasanya, ketika bibir Nezumi menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Shion tidak menyangka Nezumi akan menciumnya. Selama ia bersama Nezumi, daripada bersikap manis Nezumi lebih sering membentaknya bahkan mendorong sampai menodongkan pisau kepadanya. Kala itu, bohong jika Shion tidak merasa terluka, tapi Shion tidak pernah mengatakannya terang – terangan, ia menganggap itu semua adalah hal yang wajar mengingat dirinya juga terus – terusan merecoki Nezumi dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Berulang kali Nezumi menyelamatkannya. Nezumi selalu mengelak jika ia menolong, ia selalu mengatakan jika ia membayar apa yang telah Shion lakukan empat tahun silam. Tapi Shion tahu bahwa Nezumi tulus melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap jika Nezumi akan berbaik hati dengan selalu bersikap manis padanya. Hanya seperti itu saja bagi Shion sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sebelum Nezumi pergi, Shion ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia masih ingin bersamanya. Tapi, Shion tahu bahwa ada Ibu yang selalu merindukannya disini. Salah satu anjing milik Inukashi membawa bayi yang ia selamatkan saat insiden pembersihan pra-Hari Suci. Ah, Hamlet juga ikut dengannya. Satu – satunya tikus milik Nezumi yang ikut dengannya. Dengan itu, Shion akan terus mengingat Nezumi.

Bolehkah jika Shion berharap mereka akan segera bertemu?

Kapan? Satu tahun lagi? Atau sepuluh tahun lagi?

Ssampai kapanpun itu, selama jantungnya masih berdetak, selama ia masih hidup, Shion akan selalu menunggu Nezumi. Mereka sudah mengikat janji bukan?

Sudah lima tahun sejak peristiwa itu dan Shion tidak pernah mendapat kabar apa – apa dari Nezumi. Shion tinggal bersama ibunya lagi, membantu ibunya mengurus toko roti serta mengasuh bayi yang ia tolong waktu itu. Dia sudah tumbuh dan sering bermain bersama Lily.

Hari ini Shion tengah berada ditoko ibunya, menata rori – roti buatan ibunya. Selama lima tahun terakhir, Shion lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah daripada keluar. Ia hanya keluar rumah sesekali ketika ibunya meminta tolong padanya untuk membeli bahan – bahan roti, atau saat ia bermain bersama Lily dan bayinya. Sedikit banyak Shion memang telah berubah, ia lebih pendiam dan sering merenung.

"Kau baik – baik saja Shion?"

Shion menoleh, Karan—ibunya memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Shion tersenyum lembut dan mendekati ibunya. Ia menegcup pipi ibunya sekilas kemudian berlalu masuk kekamarnya.

Shion tidak membutuhkan apapun sekarang, ia sudah cukup dengan kehidupannya saat ini. ia hanya butuh untuk tetap bernapas, hidup, sampai Nezumi memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Shion?"

Shion membuka matanya, oh sepertinya dia terlelap tadi. Ia segera bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Shion mendapati wajah Ibunya yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Kau baik – baik saja Shion?"

Sudah berapa kali Karan menanyakan keadaannya dalam satu hari? Shion tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan setiap hari sampai – sampai ibunya sering sekali menanyakan apakah ia baik – baik saja atau tidak.

Shion tersenyum. "Aku baik – baik saja bu." Ujarnya lembut. Karan mengehela napas seperti merasa lega akan sesuatu.

"Shion, kau merindukan… Nezumi-san?" Karan mengucapkannya pelan, ia tidak ingin perkataannya salah. Baik Shion maupun Karan hanya tahu nama itu, Nezumi—Tikus.

"Aku yakin Nezumi akan menemuiku nanti."

Shion tersenyum, meski senyum itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan bagi Karan. Karan mendekat kearah Shion kemudian mengelus rambut berwarna putih tersebut. Shion beringsut mendekat kemudian memeluk ibunya.

Meski terkadang seseorang pintar untuk menyembunyikan luka hatinya, tapi semua itu akan tetap tampak dari sikap yang ia keluarkan. Sama seperti orang baik, ia pasti akan memiliki sikap yang baik pula, pun sebaliknya.

Didalam kehidupan, ada banyak hal – hal yang belum tentu benar – benar kita ketahui. Ada banyak masalah yang belum tentu mudah, tapi Tuhan tidak akan pernah memberikan ujian diluar batas kemampuan yang diuji. Semuanya pasti selesai, tergantung bagaimana menyikapinya.

Karan tersenyum, mengelus dengan lembut bahu putra satu – satunya. "Nezumi-san pasti akan menemuimu. Bersabarlah."

 _Braak!_

Baik Shion maupun ibunya terkejut secara bersamaan mendengar pintunya dibuka dengan kasar. Karan segera keluar, ia mendapati Lily bersama Shion junior terengah – engah disana.

"Ada apa Lily?" Karan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah kecil itu.

"Obaa-chan, Nezumi…"

"Nezumi?"

Shion segera berlari keluar.

 _Deg!_

Shion tidak tahu, tapi rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Shion meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar, bahkan sebelum dirinya berkata apa – apa dia sudah berada dalam kukungan lengan besar didepannya. Shion diam saja, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Kau merindukanku, Shion?"

Tubuh Shion bergetar. Isakan – isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Tangannya gemetaran hanya untuk membalas pelukan seseorang didepannya.

"Ne—Zu—Mi."

Bahkan hanya untuk menyebut nama itu kembali rasanya begitu sulit. Setiap hari Shion selalu mengingat nama itu, namun saat bertemu langsung dengan pemiliknya ia malah tergagap seperti ini ketika mengucapkannya.

Nezumi memegangi bahu Shion, sementara Shion tubuh Shion masih bergetar hebat dengan air mata berlinangan dipipinya. "Ne Shion—" jeda itu digunakan Nezumi untuk menempatkan dagunya di bahu kanan Shion sementara kedua lengannya telah turun melingkari pinggang ramping milik Shion. "Aku menepati janjiku 'kan." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Shion.

Shion melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya dileher Nezumi, ia masih menangis, kali ini tangisan bahagia. Nezumi melepas pelukannya, mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga Nezumi memutus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir itu terasa familiar meski sudah lima tahun sejak Nezumi menciumnya waktu itu. Ciuman kali ini berbeda, Shion merasakan lidah Nezumi memasuki mulutnya, mengobrak – abrik isi mulutnya, tapi Shion tidak menolak, toh ciuman kali ini rasanya manis.

Nezumi melepas tautan bibir mereka setelah merasakan Shion menarik – narik bajunya. Ah sial, Shion terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekarang. Pipinya yang merona sampai ke leher dan telinga, matanya yang sayu serta benang saliva menggantung didagunya.

"A—ahn~"

Shion menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia memandang tajam kepada sosok yang tengah menyeringai didepannya.

"Hooo~ aku tidak tahu suaramu semerdu itu." Goda Nezumi sambil menjilat daun telinga Shion.

Shion menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sementara tangan Nezumi tengan meremas pantatnya. Barangkali mereka lupa kalau mereka masih berada diluar rumah, dengan dua orang bocah memandangi mereka tidak mengerti, dan seorang Ibu yang menghela napas sambil berusaha menggiring masuk kedua bocah itu atau mereka akan menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Karan akhirnya segera memperingati mereka berdua dan menyuruhnya segera masuk kedalam. Karan sangat berterima kasih kepada Nezumi yang datang kemari, Karan sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kerinduan dimata putranya.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Shion memeluk Nezumi erat – erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didadanya. Nezumi membelai rambut Shion dengan lembut sementara lengannya yang lain digunakan oleh Shion sebagai bantalan.

"Aku takut—"

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut—" Shion menghela napas sedalam mungkin sementara ia berusaha keras agar dapat memandang wajah Nezumi. "—jika aku tidur, saat aku terbangun nanti ini semua hanya mimpi."

Nezumi tersenyum. Ia meraih salah satu lengan Shion dan meletakkannya didadanya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Shion merasa déjà vu akan hal ini. "Detak jantung."

"Ya, jantungku masih berdetak. Aku masih hidup, aku ada disini—didepanmu."

Nezumi menarik Shion lebih mendekat kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka merasakan detak jantung masing – masing. Shion merasakan detak jantung Nezumi pun sebaliknya. Kali ini, setidaknya Shion tahu bahwa yang didepannya adalah Nezumi-nya, Nezumi yang nyata, yang memeluknya, bukan lagi sosok imajiner akibat dari rasa rindunya yang mendalam.


End file.
